Riff Raff Blues
by PrettyDreamer77
Summary: THREE CHAPTERS (though they are short) THREE CHAPTERS a rocky horror blues clues corssover with MUCH MUCH more to come
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I understand that this is just a little bit odd but it's based of the premise that Blue's Clues has a Character named Magenta this isn't Blues Clues bashing I have a little sister who loves the show so I have nothing against it (another note yes I KNOW that Blue is female but you know what it's all the same in Rocky Horror)  
Disclaimer: I own neither Rocky Horror nor Blues Clues BUT If I did I'd be filthy rich I'd have so much money that I could fill swimming pools full of Jello and hire lots of cute German Interns and and and well you get the point but I don't own them so I have no money what so ever so Don't sue me 'kay?   
  
  
  
~~~~ The Riff Raff Blues part 1 ~~~~   
  
  
"Because with me and you, and my pal Blue, we can do anything, that we wanna do! See you later!"  
  
"Okay Guys that's a Wrap!"   
  
Magenta stopped waggling her ears and looking cute, and tuned to blue sobbing "Wrap it sounds like warp, Why did we have to remain on this joy forsaken planet? And WHY did we have to come on this foolish Children's show?"  
  
"My dear Sister," said blue his/her voice changing from a light yippy bark to a slow angsty scraggle, "you ask me this everyday and All I can say is that I'm sorry Our ship broke down and we needed money it was my best idea at the time."  
  
"Will we EVER return to Transylvania Huh?" at this point they were walking out of the studio and walking down the street to catch the bus back to their loft in the artsy neighborhood of the city.   
  
"Wait little Puppies remember that there's a mall appearance tomorrow there'll be lotsa kids so don't be late!"  
  
Riff Raff/Blue turned around to see one of the many assistant directors calling to them, "we are not little puppies," Riff Raff annunciated, "and we don't intend to be called little puppies!" sadly though it came out as " rff rfff rff-rff Woof! Woof! Heh heh heh arf arf arf arf rff rff Bark Bark!"   
  
"Great I'll see you tomorrow at the "Denton Mall" g'bye Blue g'bye Magenta!"  
  
"Well at least my beautiful sister," said Riff Raff (Authors Note: okay so from now on Blue will be called Riff Raff during the narrative.), giving Magenta a lick behind one of her huge ears, "at least you get to keep your name, and your sex."  
  
Magenta glared at Riff Raff, "as if YOUR sex really matters, we are Transylvanians remember."  
  
The got off at their bus stop, and slunk into their dark brownstone apartment building. They walked up two flights of stairs, their pastel colors clashing with the dankness of their surroundings. They walked into their apartment; it was dimly lit with obscure chandeliers, and decorated mainly with wall hangings and bizarre posters. It wasn't very well kept, with hair dryers and wine glasses strewn across the floor.   
  
In the corner there was a huge chest that Riff Raff proceeded to automatically, and nosed open with his muzzle. Out of it he took an object that looked suspiciously like the gun he used to kill off the inhabitants of the Frank' N' Furter castle. He turned and pointed it straight at Magenta who was scratching behind her large pink floppy ear.   
  
"Riff Raff, couldn't you at least warn me?" asked Magenta who had then found herself in a rather uncomfortable position, back in her human form. She got herself on her feet, shook out her hair and walked over to where Riff Raff had his paws perched on the "gun". She swiped it up pointed it at Riff Raff and pulled the trigger.  
  
"Thank you my most beautiful sister, and I'm very sorry for the inconvenience," Riff Raff had planned ahead and was already on his feet when re-transformed. He walked over to his sister and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think we should get some 'sleep' before our mall appearance tomorrow?"  
  
Magenta sat down on a chair with a thud, "Yes, Denton Mall, Denton…"  
  
"Mall, yes, I know, so what lets 'go to bed.'"   
  
"No, one moment why does 'Denton' sound so familiar?" Magenta was in deep though, and Riff Raff was getting agitated.   
  
"Does it really matter, let's have some fun before we have to go amuse children tomorrow!'  
  
Magenta finally seemed to come to, she met Riff Raff's hands and they both bushed their hands in the air, and fell onto the mattress lying on the floor.  
  
  
  
~~~~Riff Raff Blues Part 2~~~~  
  
  
Katrina Paced backwards and forward in the large mall "entertainment" area. "Where are they?! They should have been here 5 no 6 minutes ago! Why did I ever start working for this stupid television show?!"  
  
Katrina smiled as she reminded herself, the money, and the men. She needed the money for her closet and hair. She needed the men because, well why does any 27-year-old woman need men?   
  
She did have quite an impressive closet pleather and bizarrely patterned mini skirts, funky belts, funky shirts, patterned and fishnet stockings, platforms and go-go boots, loads of jewelry, and last but not least her whole large collection of big, single to million colored glasses. Her hair was also quite a commitment originally a brunet she had it dyed orange and blond, and cut to a bob just bellow her ears with bangs gelled into sections covering half her face, sometime v=covering her glasses depending on the size of the glasses. Her hairdresser said that this hair-do best complemented her pleasantly slight short figure.  
  
Oh yes and the men? Well show biz was always a wonderful place to find great men, but working with children's entertainment she found to be best. Single fathers were always so caring and were generally desperate for a woman.   
  
But she realized there would be no single men if the main attractions weren't to show up. "WHERE ARE THEY?"  
  
"Rff rff rff rff arf bark bark," barked Magenta apparently cheerily.  
  
"You two are late, we have to prepare for your appearance! You know I don't have to be your Agent/publicist, I could quit, I COULD QUIT!" Shouted Katrina becoming hysterical. She shivered and shakily pushed her glassed back up her nose.  
  
"Rff ::whimper::" barked Riff Raff, in what sounded like apology but what was actually, "poor dear, hasn't gotten any for awhile has she?"  
  
Magenta had to hold back a laughing bark.   
  
"Now Get into your positions, sound check, and make sure that the appropriate color inkpads are at your spots so you can 'sign' autographs."  
  
Magenta and Riff Raff went through the usual motions for a mall appearance but in the back of her mind Magenta was still wondering why "Denton" sounded so familiar, it certainly didn't look familiar.  
  
…  
  
"James, Bertha keep it down back there!" shouted Janet to her twins ruff housing in the back of her car.  
  
"But we want to see Blue and Magenta now!" whined James.  
  
"James just pulled my pig tail!" complained Bertha.  
  
"James don't bother your sister, we'll be at the mall soon and see Blue and Magenta," Janet then turned to her husband driving the car, "Brad, why can't you help me here?"  
  
"Dammit Janet! I'm trying to drive the car!" but he quickly turned his head around to look at his children and sighed, "listen to your mother kids okay?"  
  
  
  
Authors note: well well well To Be continued if enough people read it okay?  



	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks Y'all who have read this! I'm so sorry I took so long posting this part. ( ::grovel grovel:: ) I've had exams so life has been busy  
  
Riff Raff Blues Part 3  
  
Katrina smiled as the parents with their children came wandering in. She laughed to herself as some of the more uptight parents stared at her unhappily. Each of these families was another customer. The little bratty children would all tell their parents how much they needed one of the "notebook" autograph books for Blue and Magenta to sign. Then one doting parent would buy a child a stuffed animal setting of a whole chain of wanting children.   
  
"Ahh the wonders of capitalism" sighed Katrina, "it makes my closet happy!"  
  
There was only one downside that Katrina could see to this mall appearance, so far there had been no single fathers, ah well she would have to go for an unstable marriage then, those were easy to find at these things.  
  
…  
  
"Come on James! Come on Bertha! Don't dawdle!" Janet called to her twins her were walking behind her, "Brad, you could help here! Your such a slug! These are your children as well!"  
  
"Dammit Janet! Don't bother the poor kids they're only four years old they can't move that fast."  
  
"Mommy, daddy used a bad word!" whined Bertha.  
  
"You see what effect your having on the children dear? You have to be more aware!   
  
"Sorry," mumbled Brad shuffling his feet, looking sheepish.  
  
"Okay kids," sad Janet placing a cheerful smile on her face, "There are Blue and Magenta, daddy will bring you over, mommy's going to go shopping. Be sure to stick with daddy and ask him if you need anything," Janet leaned down to give Bertha and James a kiss. Bertha grinned charmingly, and James wiped it off with his sleeve. Janet was about to stick her hand out so that Brad could empty out half of his wallet into it when she noticed him looking at Katrina, "Are you Looking at that women?!"  
  
"Yes, well no! Not in that way! I was just trying to figure out what she's wearing! That's all!"  
  
"Well I never! You have children you know!"  
  
"I wasn't!!!"  
  
"You like her because she looks like that Columbia person!"  
  
"You are sure one to talk, Ms. In the laboratory!"  
  
"Mommy daddy, what are you talking about? Why are you shouting?" asked James looking at them quizzically.  
  
"Nothing of importance son," replied Brad ruffling James' hair.  
  
"Yes nothing kids" Janet applied her I'm a perfect pulled together mother smile, "mommy's going shopping now I'll meet you guys here in an hour or so. Can I have some money dear?"  
  
Brad mumbled "of course" and pouted. Janet waltzed off to the shoe stores.   
  
"Come on kids let's get in line."  
  
"Daddy? Said Bertha applying her most perfect smile, "may I please have one of those notebooks so Blue and Magenta will sign it?"  
  
…  
  
"Columbia! They were talking about Columbia!" Squealed (or barked as the case may be) Magenta.  
  
"Calm dearest sister," said Riff Raff while simultaneously stamping another paw print into a notebook held by and adoring child, "it could be another Columbia, they may very well be speaking of the country."  
  
"What are you talking about? Those two are those innocents that some how found their way into the castle the night we tried to return to Transsexual!"  
  
"Are you sure? Well yes they do look suspiciously like them."   
  
"Yes they are! Their names were Janet and Brad, they appear to have children now."  
  
"Yes and they also appear to have gotten married, silly things, I've always been strictly opposed to marriage, especially if you have kids."   
  
"Maybe they can help us get back to Transsexual!"  
  
"How, may I ask would they do that."  
  
"We can make them!" grinned Magenta, almost giving a kid a paw print in the middle of his forehead.   



	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I am soooo very sorry but I seem to suck at being able to schedule time (and computers) well. So this was saved on a computer I couldn't get at for awhile but if you are reading my Laby fic that has a new chapter and If you like Velvet Goldmine I have a Velvet Goldmine fic up. Yet again this is short because I feel I hould have at least something up  
  
  
Riff Raff Blues  
  
Part 4  
  
Katrina looked at all the fathers in line. "Less then usual…" She glanced at Brad who was glaring at Janet who was walking away. "He'll have to do" she sighed.   
  
"Hey cute kids. Twins?" Katrina walked up to Brad and gave him her most charming smile.  
  
"Why yes," She was kinda cute, but he had to make sure that Janet didn't see him, If only Janet were that discreet.   
  
"Where's the wife?" asked Katrina trying to look as innocent as possible.   
  
"She's off shopping. Kid's it's your turn with Blue and Magenta"  
  
"Hooray!" the children shouted in unison tumbling over each other to get their notebook into Blue and Magenta's faces first.   
  
"Ohh," cooed Katrina putting on a sickeningly cute pout, "Does the wife leave you alone often."  
  
Brad glanced around to make sure the children weren't watching, "well ya, she does."  
  
Katrina tched "You know, in my line of profession you see that all the time. Oh! You know I haven't introduced my self I'm Katrina Williams, I'm Blue and Magenta's manager."  
  
"Hello, I'm Brad Majors," Brad stuck out his hand, Katrina shook it awkwardly.   
  
"Charmed to meet you, and my I add that it's so wonderful to see a man actually going to the trouble of helping with his children."  
  
Brad shuffled a bit "hey well umm I was you know, umm wondering well, since as you saw my wife and I are well not doing so well, if you would… OHMIGOD where are the kids going?!"  
  
"Were you asking me out on a date?" asked Katrina grinning, "How about next Thursday? Where do you live?"   
  
Brad was chasing Bertha and James through the mall but was able to stop just long enough to agree that Thursday sounded great and call out his address.   
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Riff Raff was fiendishly rubbing his paws getting blue ink everywhere. "It appears my mot lovely sister, that Katrina has a thing for that Brad Majors, this could turn out to be very helpful."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"If he's out with Katrina way might be able to get a job babysitting…"   



End file.
